Swirly (383)
Swirly, A.K.A. Experiment 383, is an illegal genetic experiment created by Jumba Jookiba and a character in the ''Lilo & Stitch'' franchise. He is designed to hypnotize people into obeying the next order or suggestion they hear; snapping one's fingers will break the victim's trance. His one true place is hypnotizing people at children's parties. Bio Experiment 383 was the 383rd genetic experiment created by Jumba with Hämsterviel's funding. He was designed to hypnotize his victims into obeying the next order or suggestion they heard. 383 and the other first 624 experiments were deactivated and smuggled to Earth by Jumba during his mission to capture Experiment 626. All of the experiment pods were released and scattered across the island of Kauai, with 383's pod landing on a beach shore. ''Lilo & Stitch: The Series When a small wave washed over the shore, 383's pod got wet, activating the experiment. 383 then hypnotized a surfer, who witnessed his activation, and left the scene. After hypnotizing a tourist, 383 was discovered by Lilo and Stitch, but just before they could take action, Gantu ambushed them and captured 383 in a containment orb. 383 was soon caught in a fight between Lilo, Stitch and Gantu, which ended with Lilo and Stitch successfully retrieving 383. Lilo and Stitch then took 383, named Swirly, back to their house, where they learned about his powers. They shortly after tried to hide Swirly from a strict Nani when she arrived home from work. However, in the ensuing chaos, Swirly managed to hypnotize both Lilo and Stitch and escape outside. Gantu later recaptured Swirly and was briefly hypnotized by the latter back at his ship. Experiment 625 was fascinated by this and amused himself by making Gantu do silly stuff. Hämsterviel also became intrigued after seeing this, and toyed with Gantu a bit before snapping him out of his trance. Later, Gantu arrived at the studio, where he used Swirly to hypnotize the manager into putting him on the ''Look at This! show, which was part of Hämsterviel's clever scheme. Gantu then planned to have Swirly turn the show's viewers into slaves. Lilo and Stitch, who just so happened to be on the show, were still under Swirly's hypnosis from before. Jumba, who was watching the show on TV back home, soon found out what was going on. He then came to the show in person and managed to snap Lilo and Stitch out of their trances so they could rescue Swirly. Gantu prepared to hypnotize the show's viewers into slaves using Swirly, but Lilo and Stitch pulled the plug on Gantu's charade by recapturing Swirly. He was later found a one true place hypnotizing guests at a children's party that Stitch had won from being on the show, with Mertle becoming one of Swirly's victims. In "The Asteroid", Swirly was one of the six experiments that Stitch convinced to come with him and Lilo to save Earth from an approaching asteroid. Along the journey, Swirly hypnotized the extraterrestrial asteroid squatter to prevent him from distracting Lilo and the others as they safely diverted the asteroid using the ship's hyperdrive engine. ''Leroy & Stitch The first 624 experiments, including Swirly, were rounded up by Leroy and taken to a stadium to be destroyed. However, Lilo, Stitch, Jumba, Pleakley, Reuben and Gantu arrived before the experiments could be destroyed. Swirly participated in the following battle between the experiments and the Leroy clones by hypnotizing Leroys. However, the Leroys soon gained the upper hand in the battle, but were defeated when Lilo, Stitch, Reuben and several other experiments performed the song "Aloha ʻOe", which caused the Leroy army to shut down due to the original Leroy's fail-safe. [[Stitch!|''Stitch! anime]] Swirly made a cameo appearance in the Stitch! anime as one of the experiments in Hämsterviel's prison cell. He made another appearance where Hämsterviel used him to hypnotize Stitch into fighting for the alien scientist. This episode also featured Plasmoid and Splodyhead who helped combat Stitch while he was under Swirly's hypnosis. He later appeared in the special Stitch and the Planet of Sand. Personality Swirly is a troublesome experiment, although very mute at that. He is quite active with his hypnosis, as it is performed at the most inadequate of times to humiliate others, but he is otherwise harmless. He often stares into space when not using his powers, being somewhat blank-minded. Biology Appearance Swirly is a small turquoise koala-like experiment with a huge head, an expressionless face with a little mouth, little nose, huge black pupil-less eyes (with white swirling lines when using his powers), rabbit-like ears, a single small antenna on the middle of his head, and a large lizard-like tail. Special Abilities Swirly can hypnotize anyone who looks into his eyes to obey the next order or suggestion they hear by making his eyes swirl. Weaknesses Swirly's hypnotized victims will snap out of their trance once they hear someone snap their fingers. Also, if no order or suggestion is heard within a few minutes, the effect wears off. Trivia *In his debut, Swirly's fur color is green, but in promotional artwork and all of his other animated appearances, including Stitch!, his fur color is blue. *When Swirly hypnotizes the Ice Cream Man, his eyes can be seen. *Swirly's pod color is yellow. *Swirly's head, antenna, and ears appear in the online game Jumba's Lab. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Experiments Category:3-Series Category:Males Category:Season 1 Experiments Category:Experiments Activated On-Screen Category:Recurring Experiments